Blood is Thinner Then Love
by Kween Of Roses
Summary: In a world of all Naturals there lived one super human. They live hidden well in society, but they will be found, and destroyed. Will a group of teens rise againt the government to protect one of their own, even if they aren't the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Blood is Thinner Then Love**

**If I owned Gundam SEED/ Destiny, I would be typing this in my mansion, not my basement.**

**This just came to me as I was trying to fall asleep and I spoke to me. I had to write it. Please tell me what you think.**

_Summery: In a world of all Naturals (Boring I know) there lived one supper human. They live hidden well in society, but they will be found, and destroyed like the rest of their unnatural kin. With a secret government organization wrecking the peace of their world, will a small group of teens rise against the government to protect one of their own? Even if they aren't like the rest?_

* * *

Cagalli closed the classroom locking the door and pocketing the keys. "Can we leave now?" Her navy haired boyfriend Athrun Zala asked, his green shining with joy. "Yes, I hate being the class rep, damn that Shinn for nominating me, and of course Kira and Lacus would get everyone to vote for me, and" she was cut off when Athrun put his arm around her shoulders. "I hear this everyday, and everyday I remind you that you put up a very stiff competition." Cagalli sighed and tucked a loose piece of blond hair behind her ear. "Yeah, yeah." she muttered as the two left the school building.

Outside in a black convertible sat Cagalli's twin brother Kira and his girlfriend Lacus. Kira and Cagalli were twins, but you wouldn't know it. Cagalli's blond hair and amber eyes didn't match at all with her brothers brown shaggy mop and violet eyes. Lacus, a very rich politician's daughter had long pink locks and smoky blue eyes. She smiled sweetly and Cagalli glared. "I still haven't forgiven you for this whole class rep scandal. I mean its Friday and I have clean the classroom!" Cagalli fumed and vaulted into the back seat, making no effort to keep her uniform dress from flying up.

Kira smirked as Athrun climbed in and smoothed his sister's dress while kissing her playfully. He recalled when Athrun had done that first, he had thrown a pen from the glove box at him, now he knew to trust his sister and didn't make a deal about it.

"So we're meeting Dearka and Mir at the amusement park tomorrow?" Cagalli asked when Athrun had let go of her lips. Lacus nodded, "Yeah, I hear they've got some news." Athrun laughed. "So they're going public? After we've already know for years." Kira laughed and nodded. "Probably."

"Boss, I think we've found it." A bald man in a black suit radioed from his hiding spot around the corner. "Have you placed the tracer?" The supposed boss responded. "Yes boss."

"Good, you're work for today is done. Soon we will have it, and the worked will be free of these unnatural things for good." The Man In Black turned off the radio and drove away, in the opposite direction the teens had just gone.

_Part 1 End_

**

* * *

****Okay, tell me what you think. Suspenseful? That's what I was going for. Any way, part two will come out, whenever I get to it. Elecca Zala, Kween of Roses**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I realize no one is really reading this, but I worked hard and like I said in the first chapter, It spoke to me, and if I dont follow through with this my creativity will like die. So read if you want and drop me a line if you are kind, Even a flame would be nice, though we are experiencing a heat wave right now, so try to make them cold flames.

Gundam is far to amazing for me to have created. Nuff said!

* * *

Saturday arrived with out a hitch, and the four teens sped down the road laughing and smiling, like normal teens do. They had no idea what was coming at them as they pulled up out side a large colonial mansion. Kira honked the horn twice and they all shouted calls. The door opened and a young man with a very unnaturally dark tan and a startling shock of blond hair ran down the steps to meet them.

⌠Dearka!■ Athrun waved and Dearka jumped into the back seat, forcing Athrun and Cagalli closer together, no complaint from those two. ⌠To Mir!■ Dearka cried gallantly, like a medieval knight. Kira rolled his eyes and nodded. ⌠We▓re going, we▓re going relax.■ Dearka talked about Miriallia night and day, but still insisted they weren▓t together. Though everyone knew they were.

They drove up in front of a simple two story with a girl hanging out the second story window waving. ⌠Get down here!■ Cagalli yelled, standing up and cupping her hands around her mouth. As she did, Kira hit the gas. The car jolted into motion and Cagalli toppled over with a cry of surprise. Sprawled across Athrun and Dearka, Cagalli quickly stood up and started beating her brother. ⌠You idiot! That could have really hurt!■ she yelled, outraged, annoyed and amused at the same time.

A girl with honey brown hair raced down the walk and laughed, ⌠Same old huh?■ she asked Dearka, who nodded with a smile. ⌠Oh hey Mir.■ Cagalli said sitting down, ⌠Hop in lets get going.■ She smiled as Kira rubbed his sore head. ⌠Akuma.■ Kira muttered about his sister. ⌠I heard that!■ Cagalli snapped, kicking the back of the driver▓s seat as the back seat occupants tried to arrange themselves to fit four in a place meant for three.

Finally with Cagalli on Athrun▓s lap they were ready to go. Kira pulled away from the curb and they headed toward Island Park.

⌠Boss, we▓re tailing them.■ The New Man in Black reported in to his walkie talkie. This man was a few years younger with shaggy golden curls. ⌠Good, is the tracer still in place?■ ⌠Yes sir, in place and operational.■ ⌠Good, stay out of sight and move as soon as possible.■ ⌠Yes sir.■ The man shut off his walkie talkie and followed slowly behind the teens, satisfied with his work and looking forward to his promotion.

The teens waited impatiently in the line at Island Park. ⌠Why didn▓t we get here earlier?■ Cagalli whined. ⌠Because you had to get your hair done a certain way for Athrun!■ Kira answered teasingly. ⌠Oh yeah, like you didn▓t stand in front of your closet forever looking for something to match what Lacus said she would be wearing.■ Cagalli countered. The group fell silent as everyone looked at Lacus and Kira; they were both wearing light blue tops, Lacus in a tank top and Kira in a long sleeve. Kira was one of those weird people that didn▓t feel the heat and wore long sleeves year round. Lacus wore a navy skirt and Kira▓s jeans were died almost to match. They were indeed wardrobe coordinated. The group broke into hysterics, even Lacus gave a light hearted giggle and Kira blushed a whole new shade of red.

⌠Are you sure that▓s it Mu? Seems just like any other kid.■ The Man in Black▓s partner, a young woman with long brown hair asked as they watched the teens pay for tickets. ⌠I▓m sure Marrue; the orders are direct from the boss.■ Marrue nodded and rubbed her hands together greedily. ⌠With a job this great, think of the promotions we▓ll get. To bad about Chris, but hey we get his job so it▓s all okay.■ She said in a sing song way. ⌠And all we have to do is off the kid.■ She said eyeing the group, her past reluctance forgotten, eclipsed by the prospect of an excellent promotion. With that the two headed for the washrooms to assume disguises.

Standing in line for the parks main attraction, The Cobra, the largest roller coaster with the most consecutive loops in the world. Totalling 8 miles of track and 2 sets of 5 loops. This amusement park wonder took over 2 years to build and the teens wanted to ride it during its first summer. They of course didn▓t notice the two people in gaudy Hawaiian shirts that had been following them all afternoon.

⌠Well guys, we have something to tell you.■ Mir said, taking Dearka▓s hand. ⌠We▓re dating.■ She squealed.■ The other four cheered and Athrun discreetly rolled his eyes at Cagalli. She laughed and nodded, but everyone took the laughter as part of the celebrations.

Marrue looked at the group, seeing the joy on it▓s face she felt a pang of regret. Did she really want to do this? Then the thought of the promotion surfaced again, and once more, doubt vanished. It wasn▓t if she wanted to or not, she had to. For the Preservation of our Blue and Pure World.

Part 2 End

* * *

Alright, yes I made Mu and Marrue evil, and part of Blue Cosmos. I might get bashed for that but it goes with the story. Also, Island Park and the Cobra might be real places but I don▓t know. Chris is an OC, and Akuma is Japanese for Demon. Now that that▓s cleared up!

Elecca Zala, Kween


	3. Chapter 3

_I am a horrible writer! I write 2 chapters and no reviews! Does it suck that bad? Should I quit? Well that▓s not going to happen! I refuse to write something and do nothing with it and I have to write this so my creativity doesn▓t get clogged! _

_I would also like to thank choclatbandit for adding my story to their Alert List. But a review would be nice!_

_I don▓t own Gundam SEED which is probably a good thing because then no would like it, like no one likes this story._

_Alright! I▓m pulling my self out of my depression!_

* * *

The queue line for The Cobra was very long. As was to be expected from a roller coaster that promised ▒20 Thrills/s▓. Patience was not Cagalli▓s virtue. Cagalli always claimed Liberality was her virtue. Where as Kira always said she never had a virtuous bone in her body. Cagalli was currently fuming that her feet hurt from standing still to long, how hot it was out -a fact that Kira was oblivious to- and how inconsiderate children were, especially the ones that kept running by her shrieking. 

Athrun, who usually was rather patient, was beginning to grow angry as well, because of Cagalli▓s complaining and all the reasons she was complaining about were annoying him as well. Finally he decided to do something about it, before they all went crazy. Grabbing Cagalli by the waist, he lifted her with ease and set her on the railing. ⌠Better?■ He asked with a playful smile, it had to be better. Feet cant be sore when you▓re not standing on them right? Cagalli nodded, embarrassed she didn▓t think of sitting on the railing herself. ⌠Good.■ Athrun leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips across hers.

⌠We▓re in in public guys.■ Kira chided. Athrun looked at his friend sceptically and pointed to Mir and Dearka, who were really going at it, hands everywhere, lips every where, everything every where. Kira deadpanned. ⌠Oh.■ Was all he could come up with before attacking the couple attempting to beak them up. Cagalli sighed. ⌠I don▓t blame them, faking it for so long, its all pent up PDA energy.■ Athrun nodded, then turned back to her seductively, ⌠Speaking of PDA energy,■ he allowed his statement to trail off leaning forward once more.

⌠No Athrun !■ Cagalli whined like a young child. ⌠You▓ll only make me hotter!■ Suddenly Cagalli looked down, embarrassed because all the people around them were looking at the pair, Cagalli still on the railing, Athrun with his hands in her hips, standing in between her legs and Cagalli holding his shoulders. ⌠Ummmmmmmm. Nothing to see here folks!■ Cagalli said. ⌠Look! A flock of turtles!■ She cried pointing to the sky. Cagalli and Athrun snickered at all the suckers who looked.

⌠The lines moving.■ Lacus called. From where she was helping Kira separate Mir and Dearka, they had succeeded in separating them about an inch but as they moved with the line they lost all they had achieved, so they gave up. Opting to simply pretend they didn▓t know they couple.

Considering the length of the line it moved fairly quickly, with in 40 min, they were seated in the small six person train. Sitting in the backwards facing car, Cagalli poked Athrun under the harness. ⌠Look at those two over there.■ she said, pointing to two people standing in the crowd, both in bright Hawaian shirts. Athrun chuckled and the two grinned. ⌠Tourists.■

⌠Mu! Mu they just looked at us! There on to us I know they are.■ Marrue said turning to her blond partner after the teens train set off. Mu looked at his partner confused. ⌠I think this job is getting to you, I cant even remember the last time you were this high strung.■

⌠Yes but look at them Mu. They▓re so happy with it, and they▓re only kids.■ Mu rolled his eyes, what a great time for her maternal instincts to kick in. ⌠Exactly, the happiness in false and unhealthy, we have to help them, free them from the delusions.■ Marrue nodded. ⌠This is so hard.■ she sighed. ⌠I▓m much better at taking orders, rather then making the decisions.■ Mu smiled, placing his hands on her shoulders, ⌠That▓s why I▓m here. Now c▓mon, lets get out of this line and go chase that thing down.■ Marrue gave a nod and the two jumped over the rail and ran towards the ride exit.

⌠Woohoo!■ Cagalli yelled, as they walked out the ride exit. ⌠That was so awesome!■ She cried grinning like a maniac. ⌠Lacus and Mir didn▓t think so.■ Athrun told her, pointing back to the two girls who were both looking a little green. ⌠Oh well, I thought it was awesome!■ Cagalli cried again, Athrun just rolled his eyes and grinned. As the group walked toward the exit, they found two people waiting there, Athrun recognized them instantly, the tourists he and Cagalli had laughed at, pointing guns at the group of teens.

_

* * *

__Okay, okay, that sucked. Worse then sucked. I▓ve been so distracted lately. This one was decidedly shorter then last time, by like over a hundred words. I just wanted to get something up. Please review, or even flame! I▓m so lonely! I▓ll try to update soon, not that you care, but I▓ll try._

_-Elecca Zala, Kween of Roses_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, despite the utter disinterest in this story, I'm still smitten with the plot, and with my own selfishness in mind, I will continue. I have rough drafts now, so the quality of writing should go up, please read.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The teens exited the ride, only to meet the barrels of two cold, angry guns. Cagalli, Kira, Athrun and Dearka, being the children of important politicians, carried their own guns. Lacus refused to have one, and Mir really had no need to. Reaching for these guns, they realized they hadn▓t brought them, thinking the park would be safe. Stupid thought.

"We won't harm you if you give us what we came for." The blond man said to them. What could they have come for? None of the teens had anything of real value with them, and from the look of the high quality weapons, it didn▓t look like they were after money. "What did you come for?" Athrun asked as he, Kira and Dearka moved to shield the girls, Cagalli stood behind them, as the second lime of defence.

"That thing." The brunette woman said pointing with her gun to Kira. "He's not a thing! Kira is a Human being!" Mir yelled. The man chuckled. "It has a name. How cute, right Marrue?" Marrue nodded. "Like a pet." She laughed a cold humourless sound. "It's a shame Mu, it would make such a cute pet. Too bad we have to destroy it." Through out this exchange, the guns never lowered, and their eyes never left the teens.

"Tell us why you want Kira!" Cagalli demand, pushing past Athrun and Dearka. Marrue grinned when she seen the blond. "Hello Princess." Mu smirked. "Cagalli Yula Athha. The things 'sister' right?" Cagalli nodded and yelled, "Yes! Kira is my brother! And I won▓t let anyone take him, or call him a thing!"

"Lady Cagalli, what if I told you, Lord Uzumi wasn't your father. This thing you all defend wasn't your brother, or even human." Mu smirked. "Liar!" Cagalli shrieked. "It's all true. You were always better with stories Marrue, you tell it." Marrue nodded and began her narrative.

"20 years ago, humans made a huge technological advance. Genetically manipulated infants. At conception, a new life is formed, a mother nurtures that life, until it is taken away from her and thrown into a test tube. From there the child is altered, hair colour, eye colour, how smart, fast, strong they will be. The child is no longer how God willed them to be. They aren▓t even humans any more.

"Our organization, Blue Cosmos, seen the moral issues in this practice, watched children slowly go insane, and took action. Soon the action of co-ordinating people was out lawed, and the co-ordinators destroyed. But the last co-ordinator, escaped. It has been living among the humans undetected for 16 years. Until today." Marrue adjusted the level of her gun and grinned maliciously.

Cagalli had to admire the woman▓s arm strength and stamina, during her whole story, her arms never even shook. "What does that have to do with my father?"

"Right, you forgot that detail." Mu chided. "The head researcher of the co-ordinator project was Professor Ulen Hibiki, his wife Via was pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl." Slowly, the twins began to put together what Mu was saying. "Professor Hibiki took the male babe and enhanced him. When the law banning co-ordinating was passed, the children were proclaimed Naturals and entrusted to Uzumi Nara Athha, the Lion of Orb. And here they stand today, today one will fall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, a sad explanation chapter. Next chapter is all action. Well, yes it is. I had to think about that for a second, but it is. I'm sorry this chapter was boring, next one will be better. I hope.**

Flames will be accepted, because we've killed another fishy, but nice reviews are always the best.


End file.
